Terra Invicta
by pointlessjourney
Summary: What if the Roman Republic didn't fall? What if the Tok'ra rebellion succeeded? Check out what happens when the Roman Republic decides to take over the Galaxy. Join Jack O'Neill of the Julii on his quest to fulfill his ancestors dream. So many xovers that I can't put it in xover.
1. Chapter 1

**Terra Invicta **

**Prologue…**

**49 BC**: Gaius Julius Caesar gives up his army and pledges his allegiance to Rome.

**48 BC**: Julius Caesar stands in front of the senate and publically retires from public life.

Caesar, disgusted with the Senate and Roman life, retires to his lands in Hibernia.

**30 BC**: The last of the Julii leave Rome. Though they still send delegates to the Senate.

Most of their Power is now centered around Hibernia and Britania.

**10 BC**: Queen Egeria rebels against Ra and the system lords.

**7 BC**: Jesus Christ is Born

**30 AD**: Jesus Christ dies

**35 AD**: Egeria kills Ra forever destroying the position of supreme system lord and the

system lord council. Goauld now run their systems and territory like a kingdom with

the largest territory belonging to the Tok'ra which is run like a republic.

**45 AD**: Roman Triumvir Claudius seeing the turmoil brought on by the new religious

sect called Christianity proposes the Religious Freedom Act to the senate.

**46 AD**: The Religous Freedom Act passes the senate floor.

**150 AD**: Sextus Terentius, an alchemist from Hibernia, invents Gunpowder.

**160 AD**: The Julii become the first gunmakers in the Republic.

**190 AD**: The Julii are the largest suppliers of guns and ammunition to the Roman Republic.

**300 AD**: Due to there never having been an emperor, the roman republic stays whole

with Byzantium being their most important port. Rome is still ruled by the Senate

and Triumvirate.

**445 AD**: Attila the Hun attempts to invade Roman territories only to be swiftly put down by

superior arms and tactics. Roman Republic now encompasses Africa, Europe, and

Pakistan.

**500 AD**: Due to the influx of Muslim and Jewish doctors being educated in Rome, sanitary

practices are standardized and later imposed on all Roman territories.

**550 AD**: Roman mortality rate increases. Roman average life expectancy reaches 40 years.

**578 AD**: Roman decreases amount of time for military enlistment to 6 years. One enlistment

for the average pleb guarantees citizenship, the vote, the right to own land, and the

right to run for office. Military enlistment increases.

**750 AD**: The Roman Republic conquers India and most of Russia. Roman legions are seen

crossing Chinese borders.

**780 AD**: Iron blast furnace invented. Roman republic spreads into Vietnam and Thailand.

**790 AD**: Roman republic institutes schooling for plebs. Plebs are taught the basics in math,

reading, and writing. The Senate believes it will make soldiers easier to train and

civilians easier to placate.

**821 AD**: Charlemagne becomes first triumvir not born in Italy. The last Chinese

emperor surrenders. Rome now dominates the the known world.

**850 AD**: Mass production of steel and the Roman Steam engine develop.

**870 AD** : First Roman sailors land on the New World.

**1030 AD:** New World is conquered. Native American peoples are decimated by plagues.

Those who survive are incorporated into the republic.

**1270 AD**: The Roman Republic lands on the moon.

**1280 AD**: Heru'er launches an attack on the Tok'ra nation. All out war ensues.

**1480 AD** : Rome discovers an ancient Tel'tak in Egypt along with some stasis Jars. Reverse

Engineering of the ship commences.

**1550 AD**: The Tok'ra nation is victorious but the cost is huge. Population in Goauld and Tokra

controlled territories is almost halved.

**1630 AD**: Osiris is captured after trying to assimilate a curious scientist. She is tortured for

Goauld secrets.

**1635 AD**: The Senate and Triumvirate are alarmed by information Osiris has given. Osiris hints

that the Goauld believe Earth's resources are depleted and that her people are

insignificant. Funding for the military increases.

**1700 AD** : First settlement on Mars reaches one million people.

**1800 AD**: After 150 years of searching, Ra's stargate is found in Egypt. Osiris was sealed

before the rebellion so she didn't have any information on where it was. The Senate

decides to seal the gate and limit any travel outside the solar system until they had

the weapons to face the Goauld.

**2000 AD**: The senate approves a plan to enter the stargate and gather information on the

galaxy.

**2001 AD**: General Jack O'niell of the Julii kills minor Goauld Ares and subjugates Abydos for

the Republic.

**2003 AD** : General Jack O'niell of the Julii is elected to the triumvirate of Rome. The

Triumvirate now consists of Jack O'niell, George Hammond Magnus, and Jacob

Junius Carter.

**2004 AD**: General O'niell addresses the Senate.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi Everyone. Here's the prologue for my new fic. Special thanks to InTheEyesOfTheUnseenOne for getting the brain going with his fic Roma Invicta. As you can see this is going to be as AU as you can get. I want to Incorporate my fav. TV show Rome and cross it over with battlestar. I warn you everything is going to be AU and all your SG1 SGA people will be out of character with O'niell being the worst. So, Keep checking cuz it's going to go off the tracks.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Terra Invicta**

**Chapter 1**

**Earth**

The Roman Senate was huge and magnificent. Everywhere he turned he was in awe. It had been the first time he'd been off world since the liberation and he was beyond impressed. Columns of marble and gold were everywhere. The depictions of battles painted walls could have kept him fascinated for hours. The craftsmen and artists required just decorating the buildings entrance would have made the false gods quiver with a jealous rage. History and accomplishment decorated these halls. Here history was made and for better or worse he was now part of it. Skarra smiled to himself as he was led to the main chamber.

"One day we will have this." Skarra says to himself.

The door to the main chamber opens up and he sees familiar faces rise to their feet. They were all clapping as he made is his way to the center of the chamber. He stands in front of the Roman Triumvirate and is cowed. These were the people who had freed his world. They were god slayers and warriors, living legends made flesh.

General Carter of the Junii stands in front.

"The Roman Republic formally recognizes the province of Abydos and its people as citizens of Rome. "

The applause and shouts of acknowledgement were deafening. Everywhere Skarra turned representatives rose in support.

It's no wonder the republic is so successful, with allies like these how can they lose? Skarra thinks to himself.

Skarra is jarred out of his internal monologue when Jacob Juniius Carter motions to him.

"Rise and take your seat senator. "

Skarra bows to the triumvirate and turns around.

"Behold, Skarra senator of Rome!" Carter says.

**Skarra! Skarra! Skarra!** was chanted amongst the crowd.

Skarra had never felt so happy before. He didn't know where his people were going but, wherever they went, Earth and Rome would be there with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours later…<strong>

**Residence of Samantha Juniius Carter**

Jack pushed himself inside her for one final aching thrust. Her walls constricted around his shaft eliciting a final grunt of ecstacy from him. He spilled his seed inside her and gently thrust some more trying to make the moment last as long as he could. He pulls out of her and kisses her on the ear lobe.

"Samantha Juniius Carter, you are amazing." He says into her ear.

Samantha humms in enjoyment.

"You're not so bad yourself my dear general." Sam says as she turns her head around to capture his lips.

Suddenly the door opens and Sam's servant Minerva walks in.

"Minerva, come back later. Me and the General aren't finished yet. " Sam says.

Jack quirks an eyebrow and begins to smirk as he brazenly lowers his head and puts one of her pert nipples in his mouth.

Sam smiles and her attention is completely taken from her servant.

"Apologies domina, but, it is near sunset and you wanted me to inform you when the time was near." Minerva says.

Sam waves her hand.

"Very well, put down the tray of wine and leave." Sam says.

The servant does as she's told and leaves immediately.

Jack takes her nipple out of his mouth and proceeds to spoon her.

Sam is disappointed and she lets it show.

"Do you really have to go back to Sarah right now? Why not stay the rest of the night. I'll make it worth your while." She says.

"Trust me, I would love nothing more than to stay here all night but, we each have our roles to play. It would be scandalous if a triumvir of Rome spends his last night on Earth with his lover instead of his wife." Jack says.

"Why did you marry that wench anyways. You could have done better?"

"Why did you marry Barrett?" Jack replies

Sam's shoulders slump.

"In our world we marry for power and alliances. Love has nothing to do with it." He says.

He puts his hand inbetween her thighs and starts to rub a very sensitive spot of her anatomy.

"If I had my choice I would lay with you forever. Your teats alone would make me quit if I could."

Sam smiles to herself.

"Is that all I am to you. Just nice pair of teats?"

"You're not just a nice pair of teats. You're an incredible pair of teats." Jack says as he kisses her neck.

Sam lets out a laugh, wondering if she should feel offended by jack's quip.

Jack moves his body inbetween her legs and catches her lips with his own.

"Let's make this memory last. I don't know how long I'll be gone during the Cyranus campaign so lets make this last time memorable. "

She waste's no time and captures him with her legs. Tonight would be their last night in a long while and she wasn't going to waste one more minute of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, just a short and sweet chapter. I got the outline in my head and I just wrote it down right now. I still need a beta or a collaborator since my experiences with writers block are along and arduos. I hope you liked it. Look for more in the new year.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Terra Invicta**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><em>"The Floor recognizes Triumvir Jonathan O'niell of the Julii." The magistrate stated.<em>

_Jack took the floor and stood before the Senate, relishing the spotlight that was on him. He decided to start off with a common introduction._

_"Friends, Romans, Countrymen, lend me your ears."_

_Everyone looked on, captivated by the eloquence of the man considered to be the weakest and most socially inept of the triumvirate. He was one of the most powerful men in Rome but, Rome itself wasn't his birthplace, Hibernia was. For all his power and Nobility, O'niell was still considered somewhat of an outsider here, in the heart of the Roman republic. He wasn't as cultured or educated like Hammond and Carter, plus he associated with the plebs a little too much, too the chagrin of many of the Patrician families he faced on a regular basis. Jack looked out to the senate and a sea of pompous and arrogant senators had their eyes focused on him. "The Hibernian Howitzer" They called him. All power and no finesse, they whispered, when he was away from Rome. So be it, Jack thought. The Patricians didn't hate him outright but, they did have to respect him._

_" I do not mean to frighten you but, Rome stands at a precipice. Already, our scouts and spies have reported that Ra's son and brother are on the move. They are swarming Ra's territory like a swarm of angry hornets, stinging all that stand in their way."_

_Murmurs could be heard making their way across the senate floor. Jack waits for the murmurs to die down before speaking again._

_"At this rate, both Apophis and Heru'er will have taken over one third of Ra's worlds within a month. Sooner, if they decide to split the territory equitably instead of fighting each other." O'niell says._

_A senator stands up, It is Daniel Jackson, younger cousin of his mistress Sam Carter of the Junii._

_"Do they suspect it is us that has killed Ra?" he says._

_"No, that is actually, the only good news. Our operation to plant information and evidence has worked. Our spies have effectively framed the Aschen for Ra's death." Jack says._

_"How did you accomplish this General? I and the rest of the senate would like to know?" Senator Kinsey says._

_"We captured a tokra operative named Jolinar. We had her contact her superiors and had them plant the evidence of Ra's demise."_

_"And they did this willingly?" Daniel asked._

_"They did once we showed them Egeria's stasis jar. We traded her for plasma cannons and absolute secrecy about us. Only their superiors know we exist. As an added bonus, they planted evidence that Pangar and Abydos are barren. We won't have Goauld interference for a while." Jack says._

_He sees the senators let out a breath that they had been holding. The tension and fear that had been present was quickly fleeting. Rome wasn't ready for war and everyone in the audience knew it._

_Jack takes a moment for the senate to compose itself._

_"Senators, do not let this momentary reprieve mislead you. That is all this is. This is just momentary lull in a storm that threatens to destroy Rome and all her people."_

_Jack sees several senators agreeing with him._

_"What is it that you are planning General?" Kinsey says with an arrogant tone. The animosity between Kinsey and O'niell was well known. The fact that both hadn't killed each other yet was a favorite topic amongst the Patrician families of Rome._

_Jack takes a remote from his Toga and turns on the holographic projector. As soon as it turns on it emits a beep and soon an image of a system with four stars emerges._

_"Behold, the Cyranus star cluster, a star system consisting of four stars and twelve garden worlds."_

_Everyone is shocked. Twelve garden worlds in close proximity to a star cluster of four stars. Such a place either won the cosmic lottery or these stars were placed here artificially. Both explanations seemed equally sound._

_"It lies at the edge of Goa'uld Controlled space. The Tokra maps show it is light years from any known Goa'uld settlement."_

_Whispers fill the room as greedy senators were already starting to make plans to colonize those worlds._

_"Best of all, those worlds are all inhabited and very highly industrialized." Jack says with a flourish._

_The cacophony of noise soon engulfs the chamber. Jack waited until it slowed down before raising his hand in a silencing manner._

_"As you know, there are many worlds abandoned by the Goauld that we could take advantage of but, that isn't the problem. Many of those worlds are either near or at pre industrial level tech. The Goauld raped their planets for naquada and then left them high and dry with only the barest of technologies."_

_Jack clicks on the remote and Caprica appears in front of him._

_"Here is one of Cyranus's worlds. It is called Caprica. It's very industrialized and it is the seat of their government."_

_Jack zooms in and a detailed view of many cities emerges._

_"Our spies tell us that they have no idea of the Goauld or the galaxy at large. Their advanced weapon systems are composed of nuclear warheads and ballistic weaponry."_

_Jack pauses to let his words sink in._

_"They would make an excellent addition to the republic." Jack says._

_Daniel is the first to speak up._

_"General, are you suggesting we subjugate Cyranus? Because, if you are, I have to give you an emphatic no!"_

_Daniel turns to face his fellow Senators._

_"Fellow Senators, the day of Julius Caesar are over. Rome does not conquer weaker peoples just because it can. We are not the Goa'uld. We are Roman Republic!" Daniel says passionately._

_Many Romans start clapping. Hammond and Carter can't help but be impressed by the young mans speech._

_Jack becomes angry at his outburst but, he cannot afford to show his anger right now. He needs to look like a man who will do the right thing, not a raving beast looking for war. Some of these senators already consider him a Savage for not having grown up in Rome, no need to add fuel to their fire. He reigns his anger in and tries to look as calm as possible._

_"Well said Senator." Jack says._

_The senate quiets down after Jack's compliment. Daniel scrunches his face waiting for the other shoe to drop._

_"But, although I enjoyed your little soliloquy, it doesn't change the facts." Jack says._

_"And what facts are those General?" Daniel says._

_"The fact that the Goauld have thousands of ships and millions of soldiers." Jack says._

_He turns to the left side of the Senate._

_"or the fact that we are outnumbered a hundred to one."_

_Everyone sobers at the thought._

_"Make no mistake Senators, the Goauld don't know about us yet but, they will eventually find out. When they do, they'll see us as the greatest threat to their empire and they will come."_

_Jack faces the right side of the audience._

_"They will come separately or together but, make no mistake they will come. And when they do, we will be undermanned and outgunned. The false gods are coming, just because they can't be seen yet doesn't mean they won't be here by morning. "_

_He looks directly at Daniel._

_"Either we conquer now and expand or we let our children inherit our ashes tomorrow. Those are our choices, those are our burdens."_

_Daniel sits down and looks crestfallen while the rest of the senate shocked into silence. In ten minutes the barbarian from Hibernia had cowed the Senate of Rome. They didn't know whether to applaud or boo. For the first time in their lives they were speechless._

* * *

><p><strong>Caprica<strong>

**Thirteenth Legion Forward Operating Base**

**7 years later…**

It had been five years since he'd seen her last and every day since has been a challenge. He longed to go to Earth again, to see his son, to speak with his wife, but, most of all, to see her once more. He wrote to her often and she never failed to reply. Her sultry responses literally had him in agony most nights. One night had him so hot and bothered that he made the mistake of asking his loyal friend and general where the best whore house on the planet was. Oh how Jim reveled when he heard that. He took his friend to what he considered to be the "best part of this gods damned planet.". He still remembered his friends over the top declaration as he bedded his 3 whores that night.

"Say what you will about these Colonials Jack, but, let it be known far and wide, their women know how to fuck!"

Jim shouted in absolute ecstasy as a dark haired Scorpian woman worshiped his phallus like it was Mercury's own Caduceus. Of course, he couldn't verbalize a retort at the time as two Caprican females took turns mounting him, relieving him of his months long tension. Afterwords, he left the establishment with a clear mind dedicated for war. Now nothing would distract him for what needed to be done. He was shocked of course when Kirk didn't follow. He opted to stay the night at the establishment.

" God, that man had an appetite," Jack thought to himself.

That was months ago, before they started making their final push towards Caprica City. Now on the Eve of his triumph, he couldn't wait. He, like most of his men, was dying of anticipation. All those years of conflict led them to this. The final push against Admiral Cain and her ilk would happen tomorrow, whether they were ready or not.

Walter walks into his tent with an electronic pad in his hands.

"Excuse me General, might I have a word." Walter says.

Jack gestures for Walter to enter and right before Walter speaks again Maybourne enters.

"You wanted to see me, General?" Kirk says.

"Yes, take a seat. Walter has something to say that you might want to hear." Jack says.

Walter looks at Jack and scrunches his face.

_Was the general psychic?_ Walter thinks to himself.

"Ah general, beg your pardon, but, there is a clerical error you should be aware of."

"Hmm, what's the error Walter?" Jack says.

"Well, it says here that 5 million credits have been withdrawn from the general account."

Jack smiles while Kirk looks alarmed.

"5 Million credits?! Walter you buffoon, how could you lose a quarter of our funds." Kirk says.

Kirk was about chew Walter out further when Jack raises his hand to silence him.

"There is no error Walter. I personally withdrew the money myself." Jack says.

Both men stop in their tracks. Both of them are shocked at their leader's declaration.

"What?" Kirk says in confusion.

"I'm using the money to buy you an election. In six months' time you, James Tiberius Kirk, will become people's Tribune."

Jack smiles while Jim sits down in a daze.

Walter is the first to snap out of it.

"Pardon, your excellency, but, I don't think I heard you right." Walter says.

Jack laughs.

"You heard me Walter. Assuming we win tomorrow, James Kirk will become people's tribune."

Walter is apoplectic.

"Excuse me general, but, no disrespect to General Kirk. The peoples tribune is a revered position in the senate. He and he alone has the power to veto any motion on the senate floor. Are you sure you want a person such as Kirk in that position." Walter says.

Kirk growls.

"Listen here you little plebian ass kisser. Don't think I don't know an insult when I hear one. If you weren't so good at your job I would slit your throat right now and then eat a sandwich as I watch you die." Kirk says.

Walter gestures to kirk.

"You see what I mean. Do we want a man of such temprement as people's tribune?"

Jack laughs again.

"Now now Walter. For all his faults, Jim, is loyal to me. And at times like these I need as many loyal men as I can find."

Jack looks at Walter.

"The decision is final, I'll hear no more of it." Jack says.

Walter nods in ascent and leaves.

"How do you know I won't kill you for more power?" Jim asks.

Jack scoffs.

"Please, if you wanted to kill me, you would have done it already. You know where I'm going and when I get there you know you'll be right beside me."

Harry smiles.

"Fair enough."

Harry refills his glass and fills another glass to give to his friend.

He raises his glass and makes a toast.

"To Tribune."

Jack smiles and clinks his glass with Harry's.

"To Rome."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there goes chapter 2. I thought I had to wait until New years to get through writers block but, words are flowing like a river. Might as well right down everything as soon as I can. I'm still looking for a beta so PM me if you are one. Next chapter will have more warfare and some violence in it. I hope you guys like it. Please read and review.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Terra Invicta**

**Chapter 4**

**Caprica City Outskirts….**

Admiral Cain looked at the multiple scans taken by one of the few satellites they had in orbit. She wasn't stupid; she knew the enemy was going to win. They were methodical and powerful. They held every advantage but terrain. They fielded better weapons and better men. They held the high ground but, she would hold the low. Their navy had moved from Scorpia and now they orbited Caprica Proper. Their only advantage was that she knew they wouldn't nuke her positions. They were too valuable to them.

The Romans and that God's damned general O'niell didn't want to nuke the planet, they wanted to conquer it. Already, eleven of the twelve worlds had surrendered; beaten to submission by the Roman war machine and its cruelty. It wasn't enough for them to conquer them, they had to humiliate and cow them. They wanted to leave no doubt that the colonies were theirs and that rebellion would be dealt with accordingly. The streets of the honored on Tauron attested to this. Where once stood monuments dedicated to heroes in the cylon war, now stood crucifixes. Crucifixes decorated with the bodies of anyone who would offer resistance and dissent. The best and most vocal people of their rebellion now adorned crosses waiting for their time to die.

Cain slammed her fist onto the table. If these Romans wanted Caprica then they would have to fight for it. Every fracking inch of it! There would be no retreat and no surrender. This was a battle to the death; live or die, Cain would balance the ledger. And whether they liked it or not, Helena Cain would give them the butchers bill that they deserved.

"Adama, are the nukes at the shipyards prepared?" Cain said.

"Yes Admiral." Adama responded.

"What about those in the city?"

"They have been hooked up to your dead man switch. Once you die, we all die." Adama said in disgust.

"Get your head in the game old man. We can't afford to be divided on this." Cain said.

"I don't agree with your decisions but I will follow them Admiral. But, make no mistake. I think you are a foolhardy and vindictive bitch but, bloodying them will help those who negotiate after us." Adama says.

"Well said commander. Ready your men." Cain says.

Adama salutes his admiral and promptly leaves the room. Cain looks on as he exits and lets out a sigh. She admired Adama but, like his former xO his ideals had no place in this war.

* * *

><p><strong>Outskirts of the city….<strong>

Jack O'niell looked at the city on the horizon and let out a breath. It was going to be bloody and everyone knew it. Already, he could see the fortifications and killing fields that the colonials had set up. Caprica was built on a peninsula, there was only one way in and everyone knew it. Already the advanced scouts had reported in. The water around Caprica was filled with mines and he had no doubt most of them were nuclear.

Jack turned to his second in command and asked him his thoughts.

"What do you think Jim?" Jack asked.

"It's a killing field. We'll lose a lot in the first wave but, after that they'll be defenseless. I recommend focusing on the three heavy gun emplacements. They'll be our best bet."

Jack nods.

"Okay. When the second wave comes you'll lead it. At my order, unleash hell." Jack says.

Kirk laughs as he gives his general a forearm shake.

"Strength and honor."

"Strength and honor."

* * *

><p><strong>Half a day Later…<strong>

Jon Shepard moved out from one building to another. As he moved the sound of gunfire followed him. Had he been a little bit slower he would be dead. As he shrunk behind some cover he focused on his team around him. The enemy had him flanked, if he moved forward they would gut him. His only chance for survival was to wait it out. He'd called for an artillery strike but, General Kirk's squad had priority. He would have to wait until the great James Tiberious Kirk was done before he had fire support.

"Everyone, stay frosty. We'll wait until we receive artillery support before moving in." Shepard said into his walkie.

Everyone started to respond in the affirmative when suddenly the machine gun nests were firing. They were all aimed at the left flank of his squad.

"What the heck." Sheppard says to himself in confusion.

His earpiece squawks alerting him of its use.

"Sir, it's Greer. He's charging them from our left flank." Lt. Hailey says.

Jon curses.

"That stupid fool. He'll get us all killed. They'll over run us from the left once they see it isn't defended." Jon says to Hailey.

Jon takes his binoculars and sees that the machine gun nests were completely trained on the berserker coming in from one of their flanks.

Jon radios HQ.

"HQ. This is Sheppard. Cancel the artillery. New plans."

"HQ acknowledges Sheppard. Good luck."

Sheppard links his coms to everyone but Greer.

"Alright everyone plan. We link up and rush their blind side. That fool Greer has them focused on their left, we'll attack on their right. Get as close as you can to point alpha and on my mark charge."

Everyone acknowledges by clicking their coms.

Jon makes his way to point A.

"Mark." Jon says.

Immediately his five man squadron rushes the right machine gun nest. The gunner sees them but it's too little too late. A grenade makes it's way into the right gun nest and explodes. The right machine gunner sees this and turns around to focus on Sheppard and that's when Greer comes up from his hiding spot and shoots the gunner dead. Enemies move further back to their fallback positions. Without the machine gun nests they were sitting ducks. They quickly make their way into an abandoned building.

Greer runs up to Sheppard hoping to rejoin his squad.

"I knew these pansies couldn't take me down. Nice work if I do say so myself. What'd you think sir." Greer says, expecting to get congratulated.

John looks at the stalky black man and punches him with as much force as he can muster. Hailey zats him while he is down.

As more squads come out from hiding behind him, he motions one of the squad leaders to come up to him.

"Take Greer. We'll punish him when we get back." Jon says.

A squad takes Greer into custody as Sheppard begins ordering his reinforcements to focus fire on the building. He calls in another artillery strike. Ten minutes later artillery shells shred the building, leaving no survivors in its wake.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the shortness but, it's all my mind could come up with. I really need a collaborator. If there are any who want to help send me a pm. Also, I changed out Maybourne for kirk. Maybourne just didn't have the charisma and arrogance that kirk had. Plus, I honestly don't see Maybourne and Elizabeth Wier of the Julli in an ellicit affair. Oops. Getting ahead of myself. Hope you liked the change. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
